The Deal
by Grizzly98
Summary: What does a deal between Lyon and Gray have to do with Natsu? And what did Juvia do to cause it? Major Gruvia. Leave reviews if you want to see more like this.


**A one shot I thought you guys might like all about Gruvia.**

* * *

The Deal

 **Gray P.O.V.**

I love Juvia. I've loved her since Tenrou, but I haven't had the balls to tell her, so I decided that at the ball coming up in a month I will tell her. Well that is until my enemy Lyon walks into the guild.

It's a bright sunny day in the guild, I'm sitting at the 'Team Natsu' table listening to Erza and Lucy discussing details from our latest mission when the guild doors open.

Of course we all look to see who is at the door and I walk over when I see Lyon walk in with Jura and Chelia and say "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Jura smiles and says "Hello Gray I'm here to talk to Makarov but my friends came along for the ride, now if you'll excuse me." and he walks up the steps to Gramps office while Chelia runs to Wendy.

I turn to Lyon and say "Why are you here Lyon?" He sneers and says "I came to see if Juvia would like to go to the ball with me."

Looking around the guild my eyes land on Flame Breath sitting at the bar talking to Lucy and with a smirk I say "Tell you what, lets make a seal."

He raises an eyebrow and I say "Just between me and you whoever can freeze Natsu in a block of ice for more than ten minutes gets to ask Juvia to the ball. Restrictions are no eternal ice, you have to surprise him and if you piss him off you have to take the punishment."

His curiosity sparked he says "What size ice block?"

My grin turns evil and I say "Full body"

Lyon looks the mage in question over and says "Alright Gray I'll take your deal." and we shake hands.

I turn and walk back to my seat to watch Lyon walk up to Natsu and immediately freeze him. A grin spreads across my face as I watch his expression turn from triumphant to fearful as the ice block cracks and shatters.

I quietly laugh as I watch Lyon get beat on before stepping in and saying "Oi Flame breath he's too weak for you, fight me instead."

He turns on me and almost immediately it turns into a guild brawl. After the brawl is over which ends with Erza smashing our heads together, I walk up to the bar to see Lucy walking out with Natsu on her heels and Lyon, Chelia, and Jura leaving for their hotel.

When I sit in one of the seats Mira walks up saying "What can I do for you?" I smirk and say "I need your help with something Mira."

She looks at me with interest and leans on the counter. "I'm listening."

I point to the door where Lyon just disappeared and say "You want to know why Lyon attacked Flame brain earlier?"

She nods and I say "It's a bet between me and Lyon, who ever freezes Flame breath in a full body block for more than ten minutes gets to ask Juvia to the ball."

Understanding flashes across her face and she giggles saying "So you need my help?" I nod and say "But the rules of the deal state we can't use eternal ice, we have to surprise him and we have to deal with the punishment."

She nods and says "Don't worry I have just the plan, tomorrow be on the lookout when he eats his lunch." I stand and say "I'll be heading home see you tomorrow."

She walks to the other of the bar and starts cleaning glasses as I walk out the doors towards home.

The next day I'm sitting at our table watching as Natsu sits at the counter wolfing down his lunch, after he finishes he lays his head on the counter and a few minutes later Mira waves me over.

I look over to see Lyon watching as I walk up to the sleeping mage and say "Ice make: Full body block."

Once the ice completely covers him I cut the spell and sit in the chair next to him watching the clock. After three minutes everyone starts whispering wondering why Flame breath isn't reacting.

At the eight minute mark Erza walks up and says "Why did you freeze him and why hasn't he melted it yet?"

I look at Mira and she says "Wait three more minutes and you'll see." Erza glares at me before nodding and taking the seat on the opposite side of the ice.

Three minutes later Mira says "Times up Gray wins the deal." I hear Lyon start swearing as I dissipate the ice block around Flame brain.

Lyon walks up and says "Damn you Gray you cheated." I hold my hands up and with a smirk say "It wasn't against the rules to have someone else help or to catch him while he's asleep therefore I win fair and square."

His eyes narrow but he says "Fine you win treat her well." I nod and walk over to the pillar where Juvia is hiding and say "Juvia will you go to the ball with me?"

Juvia jumps out from behind the pillar and tackles me saying "Yes Juvia will go to the ball with you."

I get back on my feet as Erza walks up and says "So you freezing Natsu was a bet to ask Juvia out?" I nod and she smiles saying "Well done though you may want to run."

I frown and she moves aside to reveal a fuming fire mage walking towards me. Lyon appears by my side and says "Remember Gray you have to take the punishment."

Shrugging I say "Eh it was worth it." And my lights go out when a flaming fist hits me flush in the fist.

 _The End._

* * *

 **If you guys liked that let me know by leaving reviews and if you want to see more just fave and follow.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. When you place a bet ALWAYS make sure the rules are clear cut and can't be misinterpreted. My brother and I did a bet one time and he won on a technicality.**


End file.
